Harry Potter and The Nice Giant (A Fan Made Story by Daniel78776)
Harry James Potter who is now year 17 old is spending his 7th year at Hogwarts shortly after Voldemort's defeat and is now encountering several encounters by his former nemesis Draco Malfoy who plays a prank on him by putting a snake in his shoulders in which Harry Potter is afraid of, which leads to Malfoy and the resurrected Goyle laugh at him. Soon Hermione and Ron Show up in time to cast a spell, turning both Malfoy and Goyle into frogs so they can learn not to bother Harry again, however they are approached by Severus is was also resurrrected and turn Malfoy and Goyle back to their normal selves which leads for him to give Harry, Hermione and Ron a detention in the mid-afternoon break..... Harry Potter: Listen Severus, I can't stand Malfoy and Goyle bothering me all the time, I'm not doing any harm to them, that's why Hermione turned them so..... Severus Snape: Enough Harry Potter!!! Your ratchet behaviour is making me sick all the time. I don't know what Dumbledore thought about you but the last battle with Voldemort was a succeed for to ruin the school not making it go up. I'll meet you in the mid afternoon break, Harry James Potter!!!!! (Snape flies Away and disappears in mid air) Hermione Granger: Don't you ever say his name like that!!! Draco Malfoy: Well, well, well Potter looks like you're going to enjoy your time in the mid-afternoon break, i guess a throw an apple in your forehead wouldn't hurt . (Draco throws an apple hardly in Harry Potter's Forehead) Draco Malfoy: Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh Harry Potter: Expelliarmus!!!!! (Harry shoots a blast of fire from his wand almost burning Draco's and Goyle's clothes) Draco Malfoy: Aaahhhhhhhh!!!! (Draco and Goyle, run back from where they came from) Ron Weasley: Yea, you better run. Hermione Granger: I can't stand him picking on harry and targeting him all the time, sometimes I feel like i wanna kill him or else melt him) Harry Potter: Looks like it's almost mid afternoon break, let's go visit Hagrid before heading for Detention. (Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley visit Hagrid in his small Cottage where Hagrid let's them in) Hagrid: Well it's nice to see you Harry Potter!!!, I heard that the three of you had had another fight with that ratchet Malfoy boy. Harry Potter: Who told you so, Hagrid? Hagrid: Well this giant comes and tells me everything, Harry Potter. He's so big and friendly. All these years during your battle with Voldemort, I never mentioned or said a single word about him, nor to you or anyone but now the three of you are all grown up to hear and listen to his story about him. Ron Weasley: Well, what's this giant? Hagrid: You'll get to know everything but first let me go bring my book. (Hagrid goes to bring his huge old book regarding the giant he told them about and starts reading) Hagrid: Once, once, once before the birth of Lord Voldemort or should I say, you-know-who, there was a Giant who lived in the forbidden forest. His name was Arthur Silversock and he was very friendly. He never joined armies or forces but enjoyed his life living in the forest and playing with other mytical creatures and giving them a huge slice of meat he used to eat for dinner but then after several years when you-know-who rose to Invade Hogwarts, there was a huge fire created by the Death Eaters to scare everyone, every student, every teacher, The Headmaster and should I say, the three of you when you where little. Hermione Granger: Yes!!!, I remember that fire. I used to sadly watch it burning the forest when my mother came to visit me at Hogwarts. Hagrid: Well I guess you do remember, anyways the Giant was very scared and Afraid even tough he was strong a beast who used to protect the Forest but then he was about to die when one of the Death Eaters noticed him and tried to shoot the Killing Curse at him but he managed to dodge it and run straight to a nearby huge cave. He roamed the cave many times and from those years foward he decided to live there forever and ever and so on....... I can't tell the whole story you know. Harry Potter: What a nice story Hagrid but now we'll have to head for Detention because it's mid afternoon break but I really want to tell you that, that story was very epically amazing. Someday we'll go visit this giant in the forbidden forest and we befriend him. Hagrid: Sure Harry Potter but be careful, he doesn't like Outsiders and Visitors. Ron Weasley: Ok, don't worry Hagrid. But the truth behind Hagrid was revealed when he wasn't Hagrid at all that Harry Potter was talking to. The true Identity of Hagrid was revealed when he started to grow smaller and his beard started to vanish and his face started to change, he was becoming less fatter and it soon was revealed that he was Barty Crouch Jr who took his form with the help of the Poly Juice Potion and wanted to get revenge on Harry Potter for killing his former Leader, Lord Voldemort. The real Hagrid was held captive by Crouch himself using the Imperius Curse in which soon Crouch was happy that his new plan is going to succeed and kill Harry. Back in Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione and Ron are in detention during the mid afternoon break with Snape arguing about what Draco did to them. (Hermione talking to Ron and Harry without Snape noticing her.) Hermione Granger: That's it guys, we can't accept every nonsense that appears in our faces, we have to learn to stand up to Snape or we'll suffer from what Draco does to us. Harry Potter: You're right Hermione, we must stand up to Snape and tell him, No!!! (Snape hears Harry Potter shouting and soon starts to shout with him. Severus Snape: Harry Potter!!!!! Why are you shouting? Didn't I tell you that you can't shout during detention hours espically when the Headmaster of Hogwarts whch is me is present watching everyone espically, you? Ron Weasley: Avis!!!!!! (A huge flock of birds launches out of Ron's Wand and causes complete destruction to the library and the trio escapes the room from detention leaving Severus Snape screaming, Harry Potter!!!!!! Hermoine Granger: Are you nuts? You know you can't do that inside Hogwarts or you will suffer not just detention but I don't know what else to say? Harry Potter: Yea. thanks to you Ron, look what you did, now we have to leave Hogwarts so we won't suffer any more Dententions. Ron Weasley: '''Well, I don't know what else I could do. Meanwhile, Back at the courtyard, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley (Ron's Sister) and Luna Lovegood realise that Harry Potter is nowehere to be found and try to search all over the castle to try and search for Harry Potter. '''Neville Longbottom: Where did Harry go? This school isn't big enough for someone to be lost Luna Lovegood: Where could he have gone? Ginny Weasley: '''It has to be impossible that he is outside of Hogwarts. (George Weasley, Ron's brother rushes into the scene and speaks to his sister for saying so) '''George Weasley: '''What the Bloody Hell are you talking about, ofcourse not? ''Meanwhile Outside of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley head to the forbidden forest to prevent themselves from heading to detention again'' '''Hermione Granger: '''That was a close one, listen Ron, you have to pay attention before you do certain stuff. We'll return to Hogwarts as soon Snape comes looking for us and delete his memories about the stupid detention like stuff. '''Ron Weasley: Well, I guess that will work in time for us to go back safely to Hogwarts. Harry Potter: Hey, remember about the giant story that Hagrid told us about? Since we're in the forbidden forest, why don't we go search for this giant and befriend him just like we planned to do. As far as I remember, he lives in a huge cave deep in this forest. Hermione Granger: That's a good idea Harry but we have to be careful, Hagrid did mention that he doesn't like visitors and outsiders. Ron Weasley: Hermione, you are starting to give me the creeps. The best idea is to go back. Harry Pott er: No we can't go back, after all we are searching for the giant, we don't fully know whether his existence is real or not but I trust Hagrid as far as I know that that he never lies to us. Ron Weasley: Alright Then. (The trio head deeply into the Forbidden forest in search for the giantt) Hermione Granger: '''Today was a very long day, this Day was so great untill Draco ruined everything!!!. Someday I'll get revenge on him but anyways look at the bright side, we're safe here in the forest. it will be impossible for Snape to come down here and come looking for us. '''Harry Potter: Looks Like it's getting dark, I guess that we should forget all this stuff and have a rest for a new day Tomorrow. Ron Weasley: Aghhhhh, yea I wanna rest for Tomorrow, goodnight Guys Meanwhile Back at Hogwarts, the earlier mess of today led Snape into sending several Dementors insearch for Harry Potter and his two friends to go find them and bring them back alive. '' ''Severus Snape: ''By this time tomorrow, I order everyone of you to go find Harry Potter and bring him back alive!!! (The Dementors leave Hogwarts insearch for Harry Potter) Tomorrow, the next morning, Harry, Hermione and Ron and woke up in time to search for the giant. They hoped that somehow they would find this mytical creature and befriend him. '''Harry Potter: '''What a wonderful morning, did you all sleep? '''Hermione Granger: Yes Harry, better go find this Giant Hagrid told us about. Ron Weasley: '''If i where you, i go back. '''Harry Potter: Look, Ron you know what I told you yesterday, we'll return to Hogwarts when Snape comes looking for us and delete his memory about those stupid things of yesterday. (They go deeper and more deeper into the forest untill they end up infront of a huge cave surrounded by dead trees and few poisoness animals and mytical creatures that vanished into the trees when they saw Harry and His friends.) Hermione Granger: What is this, I know that we found the cave but Hagrid didn't tell us that this cave was surrounded by some huge chunk of mess. Harry Potter: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Harry Potter experiences a vision of Barty Crouch Jr torturing him and reserructing Voldemort once again from the death alongside Peter Pettigrew) Hermione Granger: Harry, what's going on, are you alright?!!! Ron Weasley: What the bloody hell?!!!! Harry Potter: He'll be back, he'll be back Voldemort will return!!!!!! Hermione Granger: What?! That's impossible you killed him to death. Harry Potter: I know but he wasn't alone, Barty Crouch Jr reserructed him from the death and Pettigrew was present to!!!! Ron Weasley: No, that can't be!! (Huge Footsteps Starting to be heard from inside the cave) Hermione Granger: Wait, am I feeling something out of the ordinary? '''''Suddendly a huge body resembling a 12 foot human being appearing looking face to face with Harry, Hermione and Ron in which somehow he mistakened them to be one of his unotable enemies